1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of peanut protein concentrates and methods for making the same.
2. Prior Art
Various efforts have previously been made in the field of this invention to prepare high protein concentrates from peanuts.
So far as is now known, substantially all of the prior art peanut protein concentrates are characterized by having a relatively high developed color (being colored from tan to dark brown typically), by being relatively strongly peanut flavored, and by being relatively water insoluble.
In the prior art peanut protein concentrate preparation procedures, various heat treating steps are characteristically involved particularly either before or after an extraction step. This heat exposure is believed to effectuate taste development, color changes, protein denaturization, and perhaps other changes.
For example, Mitchell U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,287; 3,800,056; 3,947,599; and 4,052,516 teach processes involving the conversion of peanuts into precooked flakes. Typically, ground peanuts are slurried in water, heated with water, and then drum dried to produce flakes. The flakes can then be extracted, although problems exist in trying to extract the Mitchell flakes because of their tendency to break up into powdery materials which are difficult to separate and to extract. Characteristically, Mitchell employs relatively long heat exposure times which coagulate and denature the protein of the peanut and which cause color development and taste development in the final product.
For another example, Pominski et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,051 describe a direct extraction process for producing a protein concentrate from peanuts. The starting peanuts are heated, blanched, re-moisturized, flaked, solvent extracted, filtered, de-solventized, and ground into flour. The flaking procedure of Pominski et al like the flaking procedure of Mitchell involves heat exposure.
So far as is known, no one has heretofore prepared a particulate bland storage stable peanut protein concentrate with high water solubility characteristics. During preparation of such concentrate, temperatures not above about 100.degree. F. are characteristically involved.